<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please, Daddy by mydnyghtamethyst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711289">Please, Daddy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydnyghtamethyst/pseuds/mydnyghtamethyst'>mydnyghtamethyst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Big sexy, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fingerfucking, Gratuitous Smut, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:48:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydnyghtamethyst/pseuds/mydnyghtamethyst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Young wife, Heather learns the hard way, it is not always wise to rib her "old man."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kevin Nash/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Please, Daddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On wobbling limbs, Heather crawled towards the edge of the bed in desperation. Just as she was about to stretch one leg over the side, a pair of strong hands reached out, attaching themselves to her hips, and began pulling her backward. A small cry tore through her throat as she clawed at the comforter, dragging it along with her.</p><p>"Please, Daddy. I'm so tired," she pleaded, on the verge of tears. There weren't many times she used that name, but if she did, it usually meant she was in trouble.</p><p>"Little One, did I say I was done with you yet?" her husband's smooth, bass voice sent a shiver down her spine. She trembled under his touch as he ran two lanky fingers the length of her dripping sex.</p><p>"N-nooo," her voice trembled as much as her body did.</p><p>"That's what I thought," he intoned, shoving the two fingers deep inside her. He had her positioned on all fours, one muscular arm wrapped around her hips as he worked his digits into her slick opening.</p><p>He couldn't wait to be inside her tight passage, pounding her relentlessly. For now, she would need to take her punishment happily.</p><p>Heather keened helplessly as she fought against his torture. She had already endured three orgasms at his hands in such a short period of time.</p><p>Slowly, the pleasure spell he had cast was overtaking her again, despite her protest and the soreness between her thighs. Just as her mewling was giving way to pitiful moaning, Kevin abruptly removed his fingers. With a relieved sigh, Heather closed her eyes.</p><p>Moments later, she heard a sonic buzzing whirling about her skull. Her head whipped around, and her gaze fell upon her giant of a husband, more specifically, the glittery, purple vibrator he had in his possession at that moment.</p><p>"No, no, no!" the tiny woman whimpered pathetically as she tried to escape his grasp.</p><p>"Yes," his sensual tone hissed at her as he inserted his instrument of torture deep inside her abused orifice and repeatedly jammed the reverberating object within her mercilessly.</p><p>Her entire body shuddered and she expelled a pleasured moan in spite of herself. "I can't…I can't…" she fussed in a low, breathless voice.</p><p>"You can and you will," her lover's inflection was uncharacteristically harsh and she wasn't in possession of the ability to differentiate between the probability of fear and the eroticism that gripped her mind and body.</p><p>The behemoth's rock-hard cock ached to delve inside her warm channel. He wanted nothing more than to continue to tease and tantalize her, watching her petite frame, her fragile disposition fall apart again and again under his ministrations. Yet the manner in which his erection craved to be sheathed deep within her love tunnel he was certain he may not last much longer. She was grossly unaware of the lascivious charms she possessed.</p><p>Running low on patience, Kevin removed the device from her body and clicked it off, tossing it aside on the bed.</p><p>Shedding his clothes, his cock sprang free. He positioned himself behind her. The tip of his engorged member pressed against her swollen cunt, leaving her tiny frame quaking.</p><p>He allowed himself a moment to gaze down at her in this anguished state before he instructed her to lower her upper body to the bed while raising her ass further in the air.</p><p>With one swift thrust, he pierced her tender flesh, splitting her open as he buried himself to the hilt. The blend of her excruciating cry and his throaty growl pervaded the room.</p><p>Fuck yeah. She felt incredible. Kevin loved the way her warm passage squeezed his dick. She was so perfectly tight. He watched every inch of himself disappear into her hot tunnel, only to be retracted again and again as he pounded her with gusto.</p><p>"Oooh, my godddd!" Heather wailed as her husband slammed into her at an unforgiving pace.</p><p>Regardless of her exhaustion, Heather found herself pushing back again her husband's thrusts. He had probed her so deep and he filled her so completely, it was almost maddening at times. The sound of their flesh smacking together drove the couple on as they indulged in their carnal desire.</p><p>Heather moaned with wanton abandon. The pleasure that was flowing through her overrode her system, making it difficult to form any coherent thought beyond gratification. Certainly, her husband's smooth flesh was much more blissful than any plastic toy and she was relishing the sensation.</p><p>Heather fisted the blankets as she threw her head back in ecstasy. Even within her enfeebled state, she welcomed his onslaught fervently. Her limbs burned and she could feel the knot clenching her stomach. If only she could endure just once more.</p><p>"D-dadddy! Ohhh. Please. H-help meee!" she whined pitifully.</p><p>Kevin leaned over into her ear, as his fingertips dug into the tender flesh of her bottom. "Hmmm, what's wrong, Little One? Do you need to cum again?" his husky voice taunted her.</p><p>Frenzied, Heather shook her head, as she panted out pleading cries and gawkishly forced herself against his body.</p><p>The big man inhaled sharply. Fuck! No…not yet. Kevin's robust hands steadied her hips, slowing the momentum. He was on the brink of erupting within her, but he still wasn't satisfied with his admonition towards her. Therefore, he begrudgingly curbed his need for fulfillment at that time as he dragged himself in and out of the young woman at an agonizing speed.</p><p>"What are you doing?" she snapped at him in an unstable voice.</p><p>"You don't like this, sweetness?" he answered her with an inquiry his own. "How bout this?" As if he wasn't antagonizing her as it were, he stilled completely, a difficult feat for him at that instant.</p><p>The goliath held her stationary as she attempted to buck her hips in frustration. Let me cum, you bastard! She screamed at him inside her head as tears sprang from her eyes.</p><p>Kevin pulled out until only his head remained inside her. After a few harrowing moments, he snapped forward, sinking himself fully into her tiny chasm once more. Hearing her whimper with need caused him to release a low groan.</p><p>Alright, he was an absolute prick. But how could he be at fault when she was so damn gorgeous while she was completely disheveled and on that precarious fringe of shattering into pieces?</p><p>He started off again slowly. He was torturing himself just as much as her, but it was worth it, to bring her to that climax that tore her very nerve endings and ripped her apart from the inside out.</p><p>He increased his movement slightly. "Little One is gonna cum so pretty for Daddy," he growled in his sensuous timbre. He ran a gigantic hand down the center of her spine and watched her quiver as a result of his actions.</p><p>"Yes, please!" Heather begged in unashamed desperation as her tiny frame reared back.</p><p>Her dejected plea worked in her favor as he increased his pace to match his earlier thrusts.</p><p>He pounded into her recklessly. He prayed she would reach her satisfaction in a timely manner, for he felt himself edging closer to his own release. He battered her sore opening, receiving pleasured moans in return.</p><p>Her breath was labored as she rotated her hips. The fire was pooling up in her abdomen and it was about to consume her. "Daddddy…Oh god. I'm going to cum!" She screamed out as her entire body ignited. The sensation was like being engulfed in flames, it seared through every fiber of her being.</p><p>"Fuck, that's it! All over this cock," Kevin rasped as her juices flooded her snug passage, gushing over him. Kevin felt his balls tighten. He knew he needed release promptly or he would lose her completely. Luckily for him, his wife's climax was pulling him over the edge. He utterly adored the manner in which she came, it was absolutely stunning.</p><p>The orgasm racked her tiny frame as her inner walls pulsed around Kevin's throbbing member. So violent were her convulsions, she could hardly refrain from collapsing. "It's sooo good, Daddy. Ahhh!" She cried out in choking sobs as tears stung her eyes. Her head snapped back and her back arched as the unrivaled euphoria rushed through her. After it tore through her body, she collapsed into a lifeless heap on the mattress.</p><p>Refusing to release her from his clutches, Kevin frantically drove himself into her, penetrating her as deep as either of their bodies would allow. He felt his cock swell inside her, groaning out his need for deliverance. He was close, so fucking close.</p><p>A few more brutal thrusts and he erupted, emptying his seed deep within her womb. "Fucking holy shit! You are amazing, Little One," he grunted in his deep timbre although she was already gone, as the last ropes shot inside her.</p><p>Weakened, he threw himself down beside her, taking care not to crush her prone body underneath him. He laid there for a few moments, to steady his breathing.</p><p>Kevin gazed over at Heather. She was laying on her stomach, facing away from him, her long dark hair creating a curtain over her body. He leaned over her. He wasn't sure if she was asleep, but her eyes were closed, breathing still a little heavy.</p><p>Kevin gently moved the damp hair that was sticking to the side of her temple and kissed her there. "How is that for <em>old man</em>?" he whispered in her ear.</p><p>She made a faint mewling sound, indicating she was in, at least, a semi-conscience state.</p><p>She had only made a jest towards him. By no means did she think of him as an old man, but gracious did he really see it as necessary to thoroughly ravage her in the manner in which he did? As her awareness was slowly returning to her, she shocked herself partially as she mused that perhaps she should rib him about the matter more frequently.</p><p>As if reading her thoughts, he informed her, "You know if you wanted a hard fuck, you could have just said so."</p><p>She simply sighed softly, her eyes fluttering open. Goodness, that was exhilarating. He turned her on so much. They shared such sexual chemistry despite the antithesis of their persons.</p><p>Lifting her head slightly, her eyes found the digital clock on the nightstand. 3:57 P.M. Dear Lord, they were so behind! They were going to be in deep shit. "We are so late. We're in for it now, you cad!" she exclaimed, springing up from the bed and rushing to prepare for the program they were due to arrive for in three minutes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>